The Decade Mystery
by Iron-Mantis
Summary: Fusion between MM/KR:Decade, martin mystery is has become a Kamen rider and is force to saved the A.R worlds and fight against the mysterious Dai-Shocker organization. Massive Xover
1. It Begins pt1

A first of its kind, a Martin Mystery/Kamen rider Decade Fusion, I should tell you now that it will become a massive Xover so tell me what Cartoon/Anime/Games you want to see added in. its sets after 'They Came From the Gateway'

------

_A girl stood in a canyon, wearing a torn and dirty white dress. She wasn't sure how she had come to this place and was confused. Suddenly, her confusion turned into panic as an explosion erupted behind her. She screamed out in terror and squatted down while covering her head._

'_What…what's going on!?'__ she wondered in panic. Suddenly, she heard the howl of motorcycles and the roar of thousands. Once the dust cleared she saw them. Thousands of them wore suits of armor and only a few of them were riding motorcycles. The ones riding motorcycles wore unique suits of armor than most of them who were running. Among the running ones were others in unique suits of armor that made them look more distinctive. One she assumed looked like a bee and then another that looked like a chameleon._

_She knew what they were. She hasn't seen them before in her life but for some reason she knows what they are…_

_Kamen Riders!_

_They all ran or sped past her without even blinking in her direction, like she was invisible. Laser fire started to fly as explosions erupted everywhere. Two armies of people in strange armor – Kamen Riders – clashed and fought violently with whatever weapons they had in their disposal. She saw magnificent beasts flying through the air and caught sight of a pair of Chinese dragons that were suddenly shot out of the air. Flying in the sky were also Kamen Riders. They were either equipped with jetpacks or had wings. Some rode on flying machines that seemed like something out of a Sci-Fi movie._

_The war between the riders and the mysterious foe was incredibly brutal. Explosions sent many of them flying and some were knocked off their vehicles to fall onto the ground. There was another loud roar and she was stunned to see a dragon that wore castle for armor. Riding atop its head was a figure in red armor and atop the clock tower of the castle was another red figure with more gothic looking armor. They wielded swords but a stray energy blast hit the dragon and caused it to crash into a canyon wall. The two figures riding it had jumped off to safety and then ran past her, ignoring her like everyone else. They continued to fight._

_Then…there was silence. Looking around, she saw all the Riders sprawled on the ground she looked around the ones closer to her suddenly exploded making her shriek. Then, she saw a bright crimson light and looked over to see a lone figure standing amongst the defeated Riders. She dared to look closely at the figure and uttered one word:_

"_Decade." She whispered_

----------

"Man, I'm so bored, so so bored!" Martin said in the library, ever since the closing of gateway and trapping all the worlds evil (well the ones that came in monster form that ooze out of the pool) things have been way too quiet, its starting to make Martin Irritable.

"Then read a comic, fly a kite, or better yet do the two assignment your suppose to do this Monday." Diana said on her last nerve, she was almost hoping for a mission just so Martin can shut his whining for a few second.

"But theres no new comic, I already tried kiting and for the assignments, meh I'll just throw somethings together for the first one, after all I'm a wiz at mythology."

"Is that why you rely on the legendex so much" Diana muttered. Martin fumed and before they can start one of there legendary argument, Java walked in his Janitor uniform.

"Hey Java" Martin said quickly forgetting his anger and rushing towards his caveman friend. "Any word from the center?"

Java shooked his head and said "Sorry martin, Java hear no word of paranormal."

"Drat" Martin said a bit sadly "Well I guess I'll see you guys later

"Where are you going." Diana asked.

"For a walk and get some picture, it's the only thing I can do at the moment" Martin said walking out of the library.

Martin decided to burn his energy by joining the photography club, at first its was cause of the girls but he have to admit Mr. Hikari was one of the most easygoing guy he meet (plus he makes good food he gives to the class.

"Okay, Lets see what I can get." Martin said taking out his camera, trying to find a good place to take a photo till he saw something that made his eyes widen.

A silverish veil covering the lens distorting the world view and in it was a young man was 16 and he wore a white t-shirt with a blue vest, red pants and shoes. In addition he wore one of his many scarves around his neck. The young man before her had short brown hair and matching eyes. He was a bit on the pale side.

"Decade… this is your worlds last day." Martin immediately lowered his camera but when he looked, there was no one there.

------

So tell me, is it good, bad, give me advice on how i could make it better


	2. It Begins pt2

Diana was just walking down the hall of Torrington Academy minding her business taking a sip of her coke till

"DI!!" a loud shriek behind her nearly making her do a spit-take she was grabbed on the shoulder spun-around to see Martin out of breath but with a big grin on his face.

"Martin wha-" Before Diana could say anything Martin interrupted her by saying "I'm back in business Diana," and began running past her. Diana look at her step-brother retreating form thinking that he finally lost it.

--------------

Martin was smiling like crazy, finally a break from normalcy! Don't get him wrong he likes normal as much as the next guy but his Bread and water will always be the paranormal. Now if only he can find Java and tell him him the good news.

He accidentally bumped into someone "Hey watch it" he said. He didn't bother looking as he began running again but stop as he heard a voice said "Hold it Martin" that voice nearly send a shiver down his spin

He turned around slowly with a look of fear on his face. In front of him was a girl showing she was from Asian descent, she was wearing a wool hat, has long brown hair, matching eyes, yellow knee socks, a green shirt and some shorts

"Natsumi" Martin said a bit scared "Sorry bout bumping into you." He said with what he hope was a apologetic smile but Natsumi was unmoving as she raised her hand and said "Hikari Family Secret Manuever, Laughing Pressure Point!" she then rushed forward.

Martin tried to defend himself but she was able to get behind him and jab a spot on his neck with her thumb. He immediately started laughing

"HAHA Natsumi Ha you got me again." Martin said between laughs.

"Well that's what you get." Natsumi said,

"I'm sorry" Martin said trying to stop his laughter.

---------

Meanwhile in another part of Torrington, we see a ancient well but the opening of it sealed up the area is currently abandon with no signs of life.

Cept one.

A being covered in darkness looks at the well knowing whats trapped within he threw a small detonator that created a small explosion to take care of the opening. At first nothing happen but suddenly a bluish light emerged out of it and started changing to a red hair being wearing ancient clothing you might suspect a magician to wear with the ancient symbol for eternity on his chest. He has red hair and green cruel eyes, with a nasty look to his face. Has a whitish cape with fur on his collar and arm.

He looked around curiously till he saw the mysterious being "Was it ye who freed me of my imprisonment." The man said

"Indeed I am Morgant, and before you tried to take care of me and get revenge on this town I suggest you hear me out."

Morgant watched this man curiously and said "Very well"

"You see Morgant I worked for a organization, and we need someone of your talent to help paved way for our ideal plus it would be such a waste of talent if someone like you disappear along with this unstable world."

Morgant raised one of his eyebrows when the being said unstable world "Explain knave."

"Imagine if you would if you were building a road to get better access to a new area but something was blocking your way what would you do?"

"I'll destroy it, but I don't see how this answers my question." Morgant said

"I think it answers it quite nicely, were building a road to help us with our goal and this world is in our way, which means this world time is up."

"Oh and how are you going to do that" Morgant said snidely.

"We have been steadily destroying the barriers around this world soon other inhabitants of different worlds will appear and you have a chance to be spared from there wrath." The being said as if Morgant doesn't agree now he might as well get ready for a slaughterhouse.

Morgant thought this over he may have the power to turn take care of this cur but if what he said is true then theres no stopping his comrades from doing this plus he doesn't know the full extent of this organization abilities.

"Very well I will help your organization by helping with the destruction of this place mr…" Morgant said as the being walked to the light

The light revealed it to be a man wearing mostly black but has a reddish belt a cape and a red winged helmet covering his face with a sword in the front of said helmet, in one of his hand is a shield that is shaped like the sun "My name is Apollo Geist (1)"

Morgant snorted at that name "Very well, when will it start, sun god ghost" he said as the same blue light appearing creating a staff with the same symbol and a blue orb appeared and landed in his hands.

Apollo said nothing at first but suddenly a silver veil appeared with mens dressed in a black uniform with a skeletal design upon there chest, there faces hidden behind what looked like a wrestling mask, with Apollo geist saying the words "soon."

---------

_Sorry for the wait btw if your wondering why I had Morgant said Sun god ghost when he heard Apollo Geist name is cause Apollo is a sun god while geist is a German word that does not translate very well into English. It is usually translated as mind, spirit, or ghost but can also be associated with drive or motivation. _

_And if you never heard of morgant he appears in season 3 of Martin mystery in the episode The Warlock Returns, and yes i understand the first bit of the chap didn't make sense but you have to understand i'm having it that martin went a long time without a case or mystery of the paranormal and that him finally seeing one made him sorta gone hyperactive. thats why he seem that he gone sorta crazy with his encounter to Diana.  
_

_Hope you guys enjoy this chap and part 3 will begin soon (along with how Natsumi came to Torrington and meet Martin and co.) so please hold on._


	3. It Begins pt3

Martin was helping Natsumi picked up all the stuff. "Again I'm sorry for what I did but I have some big news to tell Java." Martin said.

Natsumi turned her head and said "Oh, what about?"

"Ehh," Martin said he has to keep his lips shut about anything that may concern the CENTER, so he decided to tweak the truth a bit "Oh you know I just beat his high score on a video game so now I want to brag about it"

Natsumi looked at martin suspiciously. He, Diana and Java always seem to carry some sort of secret on them, but she just shrugged thinking 'I'm being too paranoid about this.'

"ARRGH" both stop as they heard that painful shriek.

"That sounded like..." Natsumi said but Martin rushed forward screaming "JAVA!" Natsumi immediately gave chase.

When they went outside they see Java trying to fight back against the people wearing strange clothes with each of them yelling "YEE"

"GRAHH." Java said sending a punch to them sending one of them back but it just got up with little difficulty.

"Hang on Jav!" Martin said rushing forward and kicking one in the head making it stumbled as martin started helping Java fights these guys off. one tried to attack martin but Natsumi hit him on the back of the head with a textbook, it turned around and snarled.

Natsumi gulped as the guy look ready to beat the crud out of her, Till she heard a female mechanical voice announced, 'U-Watch activated. X-Rod selected' Suddenly a net wrapped around and trapping him. she saw the net came from Martin and a strange device.

"Are you alright" Martin said she nodded. he grin glad she okay before he turned around and shifted the device to a quarter-staff and hit two. Natsumi wonder how he got that and whats that watch was but knows now not the time for that

------------

Diana was walking down the hall till she saw a group of students watching something through the window in awe. Curious, she walked to see whats happening and gawked.

'Why is Martin using the X-rod on wrestlers." Diana thought a bit confused, she was going down there and hopefully break this up (and convince anyone who saw martin summon the rod, was actually some kind of magic trick) till she saw something silverish appear in fron of the sky and started sliding down to the clock-tower.

She was shocked to see when it touched the tower was being erased "Whats going on" Diana whispered.

-------------

"Don't you guys have more to say than Yee" Martin said tired while these guys aren't tough physically they had the advantage number wise. Java and him were gaurding Natsumi.

All the shocker troopers were about to rush forward but tensed for some reason the immediately turn to a different direction.

"What are they-" before Java could finish each of them yelled "Yii!" as they suddenly turned to what look like either Torpedo's or Missiles (making Natsumi, Martin and Java gawked.) and flew off

"Okay that was kinda cool." Martin said

"But why did they leave" Natsumi said they had them corner, why leave now

Java hears a strange noise so he turned to a direction and immediately paled "Uhh Java think knows why." he said raising a shaking pointing hand.

Confused, Natsumi and Martin look to where he seeing to see a swarm of strange chimeric creatures flying forward, two immediately flew to the ground and flew toward them!

Martin pushed the two away and took a step back as the creatures flew past them creating a silver Veil that acted as a wall.

"Martin!" Natsumi said rushing forward to see if he;s alright but is stopped by the silver veil.

"OI, Natsumi" Martin said banging on the veil.

"Java" Diana said reaching the scene ":Whats going on"

"Java has no clue" the caveman said confused.

* * *

Martin continue to bang on the veil but noticed something odd.

'Is it getting darker?' Martin thought confused. he blinked as he notice it was night-time "It is getting darker!" he exclaimed shocked, but notice that the people on the other side of the veil dissappear.

"Natsumi!, Java, Diana." Martin shouted rushing towards the veil but was pushed back.

"Oww..." Martin said getting up, he then tense sensing something he turned around and when he saw who it was said "It's you!" he said pointing to the guy that appeared in the camera earlier.

* * *

Sorry for the wait here's the next chap.


End file.
